Halley's comet
by sHuUrEi904
Summary: Halley's comet is passing by at mahora what to do? what to do?- not that good with summaries my first one shot featuring KONOsetsu


**Me: -Typing madly at the laptop again-**

**Asuna:** Shu, give it a rest already

**Me:** It's not my fault ok!, this story just wouldn't let me sleep

**Asuna:** SO is this your first one shot

**Me:** Yes! :3

**Asuna:** Another Konosetsu, I swear you'll get killed one day

**Me:** -stops- Maybe I should just try writing and AsuAya –grins evilly-

**Asuna:** -blushes- W-we are not like that!

**Me :** Whatever you say asuna, whatever you say

**Asuna:** HEYY!

Konoka was looking rather happy and eager today, she had spent the last 10 minutes standing next to the window and staring at the open sky, this made Setsuna very worried _**' I wonder what's on ojousama's mind right now… ' **_Setsuna glanced again at the said healer _**'she looks really beautiful right now… her hair looks so….soft, her lips too look..'**_ As soon as Setsuna realized what she was thinking, she mentally yelled at herself _**' B-Baka! What am I thinking! Then again her boo—ARGH! I sound like a dirty old man'**_ while Setsuna was too preoccupied by her inner conflict, she didn't realize that her inner conflicts were making her make funny faces, and of course Konoka was watching her dear guardian's face change from looking gloom and angry to weird and constipated. Konoka chuckled _**' Secchan looks so cuttteeee! I wonder what she's thinking about.'**_ Konoka smiled _**'Secchan…'**_ She looked again at the sky and sighed happily. This however was enough to make Setsuna snap out of her musings, she looked at Konoka with a worried face.

" Is something the matter Ojousama?"Setsuna said

"MOU! Secchan I told you not to call me that." Konoka said with a really cute pouting face. Setsuna's breath got caught in her throat _**'C-C-Cute..' **_

"G-gomenasai Ojou-Kono-chan" Setsuna said with an apologetic smile on her handsome face. Konoka smiled

"See not so hard now is it" Konoka said. Setsuna took this opportunity to ask what Konoka was thinking about but was cut off by the door slamming open, the two occupants whipped their heads to see Asuna barely able to stand and muttering something about how Evangeline was such a pain in the ass and how she tortured every living thing that she came in contact with. Setsuna and Konoka sweatdropped

"Asuna, are you alright?" Konoka asked worried for her friend. Setsuna got up from the couch and helped Asuna to get inside, while she was helping Asuna she heard her mumbling a mantra about food. Setsuna used her free hand to signal konoka,they only used this in the most urgent situations which in this case, is a starving Asuna and it is not a very good idea to say the word food infront of a starving Asuna. She used her free hand to signal a banana being peeled and then eaten, Konoka understood and gave her a salute (Translation: Monkey is hungry and needs food ASAP). After a few moments Konoka came out with a plate of lasagna and soup. The delicious smell of the food Konoka made filled the air causing Asuna to bolt up and grab the plate and bowl Konoka was holding. Asuna ate so fast that you could barely see where her hands were, after eating she placed her hands together

"Thank you for the food!"She said with a big grin on her face, Konoka smiled. Asuna got up and sat on the couch to watch while Konoka and Setsuna washed the dishes, konoka looked at her protector 'Secchan looks so cute even when she's not doing anything KYAAAA!' Konoka giggled, Setsuna looked at her charge with a confused expression 'kyaaaa! Secchan so kawaii! .'

"Is something the matter Oj- kono-chan?" Setsuna asked curiously, Konoka shook her head and then she remembered something

"Ne.. secchan are you doing something tonight?" Konoka asked

"Nothing in particular, why?" Setsuna asked again

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me later" Konoka asked with her puppy dog eyes. Setsuna just couldn't say no. Konoka jumped and glomped her guardian. Many shades of red later, Setsuna left, agreeing to pick her charge at 7 pm. While walking she saw a poster near the science division laboratory.

"Ah! Sakurazaki-san, it's rare to see you here" Hakase said, Setsuna looked at her and scratched the back of her head

"Ah well, I was just curious" Setsuna looked at the poster again

"Oh! So that's why" Hakase said, she smiled

"It's a really special event, today is the day when we can finally see the Halley's comet again after 75 years, and what's even better is that the comet can be seen better here in Mahora " Hakase stated

"What time can we see it?" Setsuna asked curiously

"About 8:30 tonight, why don't you take Konoka-san with you" Hakase said slyly, even Hakase wasn't oblivious to the samurai's feelings toward the heiress. Setsuna blushed several shades of red

"I-I-I uh umm- T-thank you Hakase-san! " Setsuna bowed and ran with a face as red as a tomato. As Setsuna was running Hakase smiled knowingly and looked up the sky.

Setsuna rested at a fountain in the center of Mahora square _**'Maybe I can take Kono-chan there later' **_Setsuna thought and blushed at the idea, she looked around the shops in mahora to pass some time. After a while she stumbled upon a small jewelry store and saw a crescent moon necklace with a small diamond star in between the two tips of the moon, _**' this would look really good on kono-chan…' **_Setsuna entered the store and asked the teller for the necklace, the woman smiled at her

"It seems like you have a good eye for jewelry, young lady" The woman said. Setsuna blushed,

"Is there anyone special you want to give this lunar necklace to"__the woman said again, understanding Setsuna's purpose for coming. Setsuna blushed again but this time she smiled

"Y-Yes, um how much is it" Setsuna asked, the woman gave her the amount and Setsuna bought it she was about to leave when the woman spoke again

"If you would like, we can get a ring along with it" the woman said, setsuna looked at the selection of rings available and saw a beautiful aquamarine adorned ring she asked the woman for the ring and asked if she could engrave something in the ring, the woman smiled and nodded. Setsuna wrote what she wanted to say in a sheet of paper and handed it over to the woman, the woman looked at Setsuna and then to the sheet of paper she smiled again. After a few moments the ring was given to setsuna

"Um… how much?" Setsuna asked while fishing for her wallet, the woman in the counter smiled

"Take it, it's on the house" Setsuna looked at the woman in disbelief

"I insist" the woman said, Setsuna hesitated but bowed gratefully to the woman, the woman smiled at Setsuna's fleeting form

"Whomever is the person that girl is giving that necklace to is very lucky…"

Setsuna arrived back at the dorms, she headed towards her room, she set yuunagi on the wall near her bed and laid on the bed looking the necklace she had bought _**'it was really expensive.. but I hope Konoka likes it' **_Setsuna thought as she drifted to sleep.

It was already 5:30 when Setsuna woke up, she took a shower and dressed, Setsuna decided to wear casuals instead of her school uniform her outfit consisted of a black tank top with the words D-generation written on it and a checkered black and white button up shirt which she left un buttoned, a pair of girl's cargo shorts and a pair of black converse shoes with manga designs, she decided to wear her pony tail normally instead of placing it on the left side of her hair, satisfied she grabbed her keys along with Konoka's present and left.

_**Konoka's room**_

Konoka was deciding what to wear and finally settled with a pink graphic tee which said "Happiness", a pair of skinny jeans and doll shoes.

"You know Konoka.. You should use this to get your feelings across to Setsuna –san" Asuna said while munching on a muffin Konoka baked earlier. Konoka blushed

"T-that's actually my plan.." Konoka stammered

***Knock* *Knock***

Konoka opened the door to see Setsuna standing there with a dashing smile on her face _**'I-is this secchan'**_ a light blush creeping on her cheaks. Asuna looked to see who was at the door and gave a wolf whistle when she realized that the person standing was none other than Setsuna

"Wow, setsuna you and Konoka should go on dates more often" Both Konoka and Setsuna blushed at Asuna's comment

"A-asuna!" Konoka and Setsuna yelled at the same time, they blushed again

"Well whatever, get out of here you two before I get diabetes" Asuna said slyly, Konoka laughed

"Alright, alright Asuna" Konoka waved goodbye, Asuna looked at the window _**' This is going to be.. interesting' **_

Setsuna and konoka enjoyed the first hour and thirty minutes of their date, which basically included Konoka feeding setsuna, shopping, lots of lovey moments and most of the time setsuna blushing, konoka glomping and konoka laughing. Setsuna looked at the clock _**'8'o clock..' **_Setsuna and Konoka took a short walk _**'I think it's time.. I hope secchan will-'**_ Konoka's thoughts were cut off when Setsuna suddenly carried her in bridal style

"Secchan?" Konoka asked, Setsuna looked at Konoka with a tinge of pink on her cheeks

"I-I wanted to show you something Kono-chan" Setsuna said Konoka smiled

"Hold on tight" in a flash setsuna's wings sprouted from her back, they flew above mahora and landed on the top of the branches of the world tree

" That was fun Secchan!" Konoka said with glee, Setsuna smiled

"mahora wasn't what I wanted you to see" Setsuna pointed her fingers to the sky and as if on cue Halley's comet suddenly appeared. Konoka's eyes widened _**' How did secchan…' **_Konoka was still looking at the comet when Setsuna pulled out her gift. Setsuna stared at the comet for a while then closed her eyes _**'it's now or never' **_Setsuna unwrapped the gift and carefully placed it on Konoka's neck. Konoka felt something cold touch her skin she looked and found a crescent moon necklace with a ring attached to it Konoka looked at the ring and saw a phrase engraved inside, her eyes widened she looked at her guardian, she was about to say something when setsuna cut her off

"Kono-chan,…when I looked at that comet just now, I realized that I was just like that comet.. the first time we met ,you smiled at me and welcomed me with open arms but, for many years I left you alone because I thought of my failure to save and protect you was unforgivable and when I returned again you still gave me that same smile and warmth I felt the first time we met…" Setsuna looked at konoka with warmth in her eyes

"Kono-chan I think the reason why Halley's comet is always coming back is because it knows that there is someone out there who patiently waits for its return, someone who smiles at it and gives it warmth, the same as the day they first met, the universe that was its first friend." Setsuna looked at the sky and then to the most precious person to her.

"Kono-chan, I don't know if you will ever return these feelings but.. I want you to be my universe, I want you to be the place that I always return to, my home and most of all… I want you to be the place that keeps my heart, the place that is the most precious to me… and in turn I will always promise to return because you are the most precious person to me." Setsuna finished with a sincere smile, a tear ran down Konoka's cheek. She had just heard the words she had always dreamed of hearing from Setsuna and no she was so happy she could die, Konoka didn't bother to wipe her tears as she hugged and closed the gap between her and Setsuna. Now it was Setsuna's turn to be surprised but soon melted into the kiss. After a while Konoka pulled away much to Setsuna's disappointment

"Does that answer your question?" Konoka asked to her new lover, Setsuna smiled she gave konoka a quick kiss, she put their foreheads together and smiled

"Yeah.. and I wouldn't have it any other way" Both Konoka and Setsuna giggled

_**The person to whom my heart belongs…**_

**Me:** Well here's my first one shot

**Asuna: **YOU MADE ME A HUNGRY MONKEY IN YOUR FIRST ONE SHOT!

**Me: **Oh! Look Konoka came back with groceries

-**asuna darts to the door-**

**Me: **Well that' it for my first one shot reviews make my day and thank you to those who took time to review my stories, I really appreciate it XDDD. See YOU next time!

**Shu-chan Out!**


End file.
